<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tortured by NekoMida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965132">Tortured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida'>NekoMida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard, Gen, Protective Monster Cutie, Slight Canon Divergence, forced to reveal monstrous form</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny humans were weird. Hers was the weirdest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Espinoza &amp; Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Monster Cuties Flash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tortured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts">nowrunalong</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween was the one time of year that Maze could blend in, but the holiday wasn’t for another week. And now there was an issue--her favorite human was in trouble. Heaven couldn’t help the demon who took Trixie Decker. It sure couldn’t help the fact that Trixie saw her face--the real one--while she took care of the issue. But it was when those curious little fingers reached out that she panicked, nearly bolting.</p>
<p>“So this is your real face?” Trixie was ever so innocent, brown eyes wide as Mazikeen grabbed her wrist none too gently, immediately easing at the hurt reflex in the small human’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Don’t look at it.” Demons couldn’t feel shame, but she just knew that somehow the small human would find it wrong and disgusting, or worse, terrifying. Her hand covered Trixie’s eyes, frowning a bit as she stood up, willing her human glamour to take front once again. It felt odd to not want to disgust a human--especially one so annoying yet interesting--but her heart told her it was for the best.</p>
<p>Until Trixie started pulling at her wrist, tugging at the leather jacket that was torn into strips by the low-life demon who had decided to take what Mazikeen had claimed as hers. It continued until Maze nearly snapped at Trixie, letting out a frustrated breath of air. “What is it, Trixie?”</p>
<p>“Can I see your face again?” Maze’s eyes grew dark, and Trixie paused, thinking her words over thoroughly. “I thought it was cool. I like being able to see the real you.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t scared?” That was new. Although Chloe’s offspring did have a tendency to revel in things outside of the mundane, this was a huge request.</p>
<p>“Not at all, I thought it was cool!” A grin pulled at Trixie’s face, and Maze let the glamour fall away from half of her human face, revealing the mutilated skin beneath. It was corpse-like to any who saw it, the muscles exposed and the eye a glazed over bulb. And yet Trixie was pulling her down to see her closer, fingers running along her forehead and cheek.</p>
<p>“Happy now, kiddo?” </p>
<p>“Yeah! Do you think you could put your face out for Halloween next week? Maybe Mom would let us go out as something scary together!” Maze’s heart skipped a slight beat, her hand curling into Trixie’s hair.</p>
<p>“Sure thing. And if not, we’ll do it anyway.” </p>
<p>Humans were so strange. But Mazikeen had decided that she liked this one, and she’d do anything to keep her first friend safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>